pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Unbustables
After getting accidentallty zapped by Dr. Doofenshmirtz's lastest machine, The Time-Teleporter-inator, Candace and Jeremy find themselves stuck in the mid-1930/1940's! At first, they get arrested for crimes they didn't commit, but when two g-men inspectors who look like Phineas and Ferb find out that Candace and Jeremy aren't the crooks they're after, they ask Candace and Jeremy to help them find and arrest a gang of gangsters and gunmolls who not only do they do their usually rounds of robbing banks, robbing jewelry stores and other illgeal gangster hobbies, but they also kidnap children after they bust them known as "The Unbustables". It turns out that a Bonnie & Clyde-like duo named Candi and Jerry (who bear a similar resemblence to Candace and Jeremy) are the leaders of the gang, and they along with their gang are busting children for their creative exploits to their parents while kidnapping the children at night after they get busted and worst of all, forcing the children to use their creative skills for their own needs! (such as building casinos, night clubs, bars, abadon hotels and hideouts for other gangsters and gunmolls) Even their friends (who bear similarities to Phineas and Ferb's friends) have been captured! In order to save Inspectors P & F's friends and stop the Unbustables' Kidnapping Sprees and Crime Waves, Candace and Jeremy must infiltrate The Unbustables' Hideout in disguise as two new members wanting to join their gang while locating Inspectors P & F's friends and figuring out a way to bust The Unbustables! Can Candace and Jeremy help rescue their friends and put an end to Candy and Jerry's crime wave? Side Plot: In the 1930's, Inspectors P & F's pet, Perrywinkle, is none other than Super Secret Private Eye Perry or Agent P.E.P. His mission from Commissioner Monogram is to stop a mad scientist named Dr. Doofenstein, who has developed an evil plot. It turns out that Dr. Doofenstein is trying to protect her daughter from being caught by the police because she joined a gang of kidnappers (The Unbustables), so created a teleportation laser beam known as the POLICE-BE-GONE-INATOR! He can fire his laser at any police station or prison and teleport them to wherever he wants! Can Agent P.E.P. thwart Dr. Doofenstein's evil plot while trying to stop the Unbustables Gang all in one day?! List of The Unbustables Gang Members There are two divisions within the Unbustables Gang: Gangster and Gunmoll. Jerry Johnson is the leader of the Gangster Division while Cadance 'Candi' Flynn is the leader of the Gunmoll division of the gang. The gang is consisted of 16 gang members, to which Jerry and Candy have 7 different gang members: ''Gangster Division '''Jerry Johnson (''Lookalike of Jeremy Johnson) '- Co-Leader of the Unbustables, Boyfriend in Crime to Cadance 'Candi Flynn, and Leader of the Original Unbustables Gangster Division. '''Clive Marrow (''Jeremy Johnson in disguise)' - Jeremy's Gangster persona disguise. He only joins as part of the gang to help Inspectors Phinean and Ferbington out with their plan to catch The Unbustables Gang. He acts like a real gangster with Candace as his moll. '''Chuck Popper (''Lookalike of Charles Pipping IV)' - A main member of the Unbustables Gang as part of Jerry's Gangster division of the Unbustables. He may look like Charles Pipping, but he has a Brooklyn accent and uses Gangster slang. His gunmoll in crime is Liza Fletcher. '''Rodrick (''Lookalike of Rodringo)' - A main member of the Unbustables Gang as part of Jerry's Gangster division of the Unbustables. He may look like Rodringo, but he has a New York accent and uses Gangster Slang. His gunmoll in crime is Vanetta Doofenstein. (Lookalike of Chad) - A main member of the Unbustables Gang as part of Jerry's Gangster division of the Unbustables. (Lookalike of Bobby Nelson) - A main member of the Unbustables Gang as part of Jerry's Gangster division of the Unbustables. (Lookalike of Jeremy's unnamed drummer) - A main member of the Unbustables Gang as part of Jerry's Gangster division of the Unbustables. Bugsy (Lookalike of an Unnamed Bully [only without glasses]) - A main member of the Unbustables Gang as part of Jerry's Gangster division of the Unbustables. He acts and speaks like Mugsy from Looney Tunes. Gunmoll Divison '''Cadance 'Candy' Flynn (''Lookalike of Candace Flynn)' - Co-Leader of the Unbustables Gang and Leader of the Gunmoll Division of the Unbustables Gang. She sometimes speaks like Lauren Bacall to prove that she's a fortified crime boss/gunmoll. '''Connie Larker (''Candace Flynn in disguise) '- Candace's gunmoll persona diguise and A member of The Unbustables Gang as part of Candace's Gunmoll Division of the Unbustables. She only joins as part of the gang to help Inspectors Phinean and Ferbington out with their plan to catch The Unbustables Gang. She acts like a gun moll criminal and as a partner/girlfriend in crime to Jeremy Johnson. (Lookalike of Stacy Hirano) - A member of The Unbustables Gang as part of Candace's Gunmoll Division of the Unbustables. She is (Lookalike of Jenny Brown) - A member of The Unbustables Gang as part of Candace's Gunmoll Division of the Unbustables. She may look like Jenny Brown, but she has a New York Accent and she's the opposite of the original Jenny Brown. '''Liza Fletcher (''Lookalike of Eliza Fletcher) '- A member of The Unbustables Gang as part of Candace's Gunmoll Division of the Unbustables. Much like Eliza Fletcher, she is also Cadance's cousin from England. She retains her Brittish accent while using Gangster/Gunmoll slang. She is Chuck Popper's gunmoll in crime. '''Vanetta Doofenstein (''Lookalike of Vanessa Doofenshmirtz)' - A member of The Unbustables Gang as part of Candace's Gunmoll Division of the Unbustables. She is Rodrick's gunmoll in crime. (Lookalike of Mandy) - A member of The Unbustables Gang as part of Candace's Gunmoll Division of the Unbustables. She has a Brooklyn accent (Lookalike of Nicolette) - A member of The Unbustables Gang as part of Candace's Gunmoll Division of the Unbustables. She may look like Nicolette, but her accent is more like Bonnie Parker's southern belle accent. Category:Fanon Works Category:Unregistered Contributor Works Category:Articles under construction Plot One day at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., Dr. Doofenshmirtz was getting ready to go to a family reunion and had given his robot, Norm, instructions to clean up the lair while he's away. He also informs Norm not to touch his latest innator, The Time Teleporter-Inator, which he was going to use to send old people back in time to a day when they're more used to thing at their younger age. Preferably somewhere inbetween the 1930's and 1950's. However, once Heinz leaves and as Norm beings cleaning up, he suddenly has an unexpected oil spillage. Norm beings to slide backwards and accidentily bumps into the Time Teleport-inator, which has already been set to somwhere inbetween the 1930's and 1950's, and causes the inator to be fired at a random spot. Meanwhile, Candace and Jeremy were seen walking down a pathway through a park. Candace complains that she and Jeremy had to write a report based on gangsters and gunmolls from the 1930's, 1940's and 1950's for their History Class essay when she doesn't even know of any. Jeremy says that he once had an ancestor who was a gangster back in the old days and he even was the leader of a whole gang. Candace wonders what gangsters and gunmolls the 1930's, 1940's and 1950's timelines and if they could meet any of them. Just then, Candace and Jeremy both get zapped with the laser from Dr. Doofenshmirtz's inator and they both get sent somwhere inbetween the 1930's, 1940's and 1950's timelines. Songs Transcript Fan-Made Gallery Trivia/References '''Bonnie and Clyde' - The Unbustables gang consists of guys and girls who are gangster and gunmoll couples like Bonnie and Clyde. Candice's Gunmoll Nickname, Connie Larke ris based on Bonnie Parker's Name as with Jerry's Gangster Nickname, Clive Marrow, is based on Clyde Barrow's name. 'The Untouchables '- The title 'The Unbustables' parodies the title from the classic crime series. Category:Fanon Works Category:Unregistered Contributor Works Category:Articles under construction